officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olimar90/Olimarmarsupial timeline test
=Olimarsupial and Tasmanion= Olimarsupial and Tasmanion are Two Characters I am Testing on. Olimarsupial is the Meekest Creature, While Tasmanion is the Toughest Creature. Who they Both Turned into Geemen. Olimarsupial and Tasmanion were once Human Children with Tails. Until They were Experimented. |-|Olimarsupial= This Blog Contains testing the Character development I made based on Weegee Chronicles. Olimarsupial appears in the Sidequel of the Weegee Chronicles. This Blog also contains the timeline on how Olimarsupial improved in his Appearance. He does have a Kangaroo-like tail in his Childhood. His tail has been cut off since He is being experimented, But He is still the strongest Character. He is a Slow learner perhaps. He always cleaned up the mess after others. Being Timid is the Beginning of Olimarsupial's Level. *in the Sidequel of the Prologue, Olimarsupial is born with a Kangaroo-like tail. but with large ears. He resembles a Human child with a Kangaroo-like tail and Large ears. *He was kidnapped by Moosetakon(Who was a Scientist once), And was Experimented. He wanted to increase his potential. *after becoming Geemen themselves, Olimarsupial and Tasmanion destroyed the Lab after being experimented. *When Moosetakon is injured, Olimarsupial spared Moosetakon as He hesitated to finish him off, But Tasmanion is still determined to finish off Moosetakon by Punching him in the left eye And cutting off his hands (Which is Why Moosetakon Regenerates by Growing hooves instead of hands), Right after He experimented them. *Tasmanion decided to take Olimarsupial home. And the Two left Moosetaken behind. (presumed that he's dead, But Moosetaken survived, and became the emporor). *After Olimarsupial and Tasmanion were kicked out of there planet. Moosetakon kills everyone by destroying the Planet, But the Survivors escaped safely before the destruction. *In Season 1, He Wears Brown Overalls with a strange Clover-like symbol, black buttons, black shoes. He has black left brow, and right brown brow. *He has a yellow shirt He worked as a henchman for Galaxion season since 1-3, Along side with Tasmanion. However, He was forced to train to defend himself. *in season 4 of the Sidequel to the Weegee Chronicles, Olimarsupial Has long Ears and his Kangaroo-like Tail, Since He constantly worked too much. (He wears grey overalls with two buttons designed as yin yang, His Eyes Symbolizes a yin yang Symbol). *In season 1-3. He was incredibly Timid at first (Despite his intelligence, He is a Slow learner), Until season 4, He has developed his courage to defend himself, But He is still meek no matter what. He does not Live in Prime Universe, But He lives in the Marsupierre Universe. That's all for now. |-|Tasmanion= Tasmanion, A Character I am Testing on. Tasmanion was Born with Long arms and Short legs. He was once the Child with a tail. Tasmanion is a Toughest Creature, compared to Olimarsupial being Meek. In season 1 to 3, He smokes Cigars, But In Season 4, He quits, He Wore a sunglasses and a hooded Cloak instead of Overalls. Category:Blog posts